One Touch
by Ever Lasting Night Life
Summary: CreedxTrain, one touch of the golden wings, something that isn't forgotten. Something that a nineteen year old Train is due to go through soon. Changing from a human into something a lot more powerful. An Angel...
1. Prologue

_The city sounds deathly quiet, the footsteps never coming to a stop and yet no one was to stop the natural order of night as it were now. By night something bad would always happen and there would be no exceptions as to who it would happen to at all. One could have loads of power yet that was rather an open target instead of being off-limits. It didn't seem as if anyone cared what happened in the night though as that was also the time when all would come out for perhaps a good night out with their friends or with someone else. It seemed as if no one would realize that they had stepped, by the time of twilight, into the hands of what it was that actually came out in the dark. There was a soft cry, one from the strangled mouth of a woman, white wings laid bare for all to see as the crying child was stolen from the womb, hands covered in blood, the light slowly fading away from a poor, dim vision of what was soon to become nothing more but death itself. One glance of pure gold irises looking into the dim blue ones before complete darkness. The child was crying for its mother, wanting to remain inside of the womb instead of being ripped out cruelly by these people who had hurt its mother awfully right in front of its eyes and yet it was known that the child would not remember this day as it were. _

A pair of exactly similar golden irises opened up onto the dark ceiling above them, my eyes being rubbed a little by the fists of my hands. That was the second time that the dream had come to me and yet it wasn't familiar to me at all. Water slipping down past my throat, the slight tingle of the liquid as it made its way towards its destination. A touch of the table beside the bed, reaching for a notepad and instead knocking both the pen and notepad onto the floor. Dark brown hair spiraled out messily, affected greatly when I had been asleep not so long ago and having that nightmare that always begged for a question of sanity which was perhaps no longer mine. Then again the whole world was insane in its own right. A splash of water against one's face, only to look up into a mirror and see something that I didn't want to see, my own reflection, yellow eyes gleaming brightly at me from underneath the dark brown messy hair, strands clinging to my face. No one would understand the means to be truly different in ways that I couldn't describe to you at all and I assume that when I say "different" you are thinking of the term of perhaps class or even the group that I would have fitted into. Not that I would have cared anyway.  
It was morning now, at around 7:30 a.m. to be quite precise and due to last night's dream, I wasn't going to flop back into my bed like I know some people would have. There was just no point in doing that really was there? I had a few things to do anyway this morning, before most likely hanging out for the rest of the day wherever I chose to go. No one could really do anything about that anyway. If someone didn't like me hanging out in a certain area, well...good luck to them, I didn't have the best of tempers after all. People said I should have been dept on a leash, although I did have my reasons. Turning around as I only happened to be wearing my boxer shorts; my fingers traced the two identical slits on my back. They showed that there was definitely something wrong with me, but then everyone had their problems right? I bet they didn't have two slits in their back though...They were also the reason why, at the moment, I was wearing a bell around my neck. My friend Eve had given it me as a present for my nineteenth birthday, but I was pretty sure that she knew that something was going to happen. It wasn't really paranoia that told me that, although I know that it would sound like it to you. It's not okay? I know what it is and it isn't paranoia, trust me on that.  
Water ran over me but I didn't really pay much attention to it, the shower cleansing what it could. It was only a morning shower, something to wake me up, followed by possibly as much milk as possible. I was quite crazy about milk, one of the reasons why people used to call me "Black Cat". And there is also the possibility of when you did meet me, something would always happen, something that was bad. I didn't have many friends because of that; there was only Sven, Eve and Rinslet now. Oh and my name, you ask? It's Train Heartnet. I would say please to meet you perhaps but only by seeing you physically sorry. I get edgy over things that I don't know about. You could say it is just a natural reaction for a human being, a male no less (if you couldn't already tell!) I wasn't specifically edgy about today though. It was just a Sunday and nothing more. Nothing good happens on Sundays anyway. That's the way I have always chosen to look at it. Nothing special about them, nothing great, just boring. To show you how boring, I sat out in the kitchen drinking my first bottle of milk and I was finding more satisfaction in doing just that. There was nothing to prove that today was going to be different either so I chose to ignore whatever it was that had brought that up. Nothing was going to happen with my back, no horrible wings were going to come out. No, I was just going to be plain old Train Heartnet for the day once again.  
Sadly...I was wrong...

**A/N: Sorry this is short but I have never wrote in the first person nor for Black Cat before. Yet this idea has been playing on my mind for a while...so if people like this, I will work on the first real chapter soon. If not...well no flaming me either way okay? Other wise I will just laugh. Also Creed will be coming into it later, I'll switch to third person to show his strange obsession with Train. And sorry for any ooc-ness, as I said, this is the first Black Cat story I am going to write. **


	2. Chapter 1: A chance meeting

I was always wrong when it came to something like this. Something bad always happened and yet I would assume that everything would be okay. Call it arrogance because that's what I am, arrogant and selfish too when I wanted to be but right now, I was neither of those. I can't describe how I can feel when everywhere seems to feel like agony. Oh wait, I think I just explained in one word how I usually felt at this time of the day, 8:00 am actually, as this was always the time when I would wake up to feel something trying to push out of my back. It seemed to happen every Sunday anyway and it seems to be coincidence to me now, but that was also the holy Sabbath day in most religions. I wasn't religious though and I doubt I ever will be to be perfectly honest with you. I don't believe in a god. If there was a god watching over us, then why are so many people suffering now? That though was not the current question of what I was asking myself right now though. Just what in the hell was happening to me? Since I turned nineteen this seemed to start happening. Only recently (I am close to being twenty now) have the slits appeared on my back. It was perhaps easy and also reasonable to say that I was scared of what was going to happen now.

**The air was cold against the cool flesh that lay in the bed, not a care to be shown though as one would sleep soundlessly, not a care to be shown to the impatient beating of something that remained hidden within the darkness of the room, a pair of black out curtains covering the windows. The one in the bed would perhaps sigh or even gasp like most do when they are asleep. It wasn't uncommon to do so now but the dreams would turn into nightmares, something that would oddly cause the silver haired man to scream out, the first time in a while as it were. The past would never be forgotten as one would say and he bit his lip in his sleep, a small fang protruding crudely at the blood, something that was part of what was hated greatly. There wasn't really a care to opening the eyes, no sudden shock afflicting him from the nightmare. It had been one that had haunted him for quite some time now and his body was just about used to it. It was of something that was witnessed in the past, yet he didn't remember it and didn't really want to at all.**

"Hey watch where you're going!" Someone had shouted at me but I didn't really care. Why would I care about something that wasn't my fault anyway? They should have watched where they were going instead! I just continued walking as if nothing happened. There was just nothing left to do today now. Everything that I had to do had already been finished as if it were just nothing. And then, I felt the water seem to reach down my back in small steps as it were, piercing through the material on my back. God I really hated Sundays and now it was raining. Just part of my luck. The moisture was already beginning to gather swiftly in my short, spiky hair, causing it to fall without any grace at all. Plain, boring, nothing to really like about me in that way I don't think. I don't even know why girls like Saya seemed to try and get me to date them. I wasn't even interested if it was really safe to say. I don't think I am actually interested in anyone like that but really I was confused when it came to genders. One would call me (just by hearing that) plain old fashioned bisexual. I wouldn't even know why though.

**Getting out of bed wasn't easy. It never really was for anyone who used it as a way to get rid of the problems that came with life. Even that dream wasn't considered a problem to him anymore now but it did often get him to question as to what it was that he saw, who the child was and what was happening to the mother, why were there wings coming out of her back, beautiful and yet so deathly white under the light of the moon itself. It was at least 1:00pm, afternoon time in this part of the city as it were and yet Creed went outside into the rain, wrapping a thick woollen coat around him so no one would get suspicious. That was the last thing that he wanted, it was a secret after all and secrets were always meant to be kept, not that he really talked to many people now as it were. Echidna and Leon had moved away from the city, possibly due to guessing what he was that had possibly caused them to go, instead of the excuses that they used which were pathetic. The faint smell of something pure seemed to linger in the air as he walked, the smell oddly satisfying in ways that he couldn't describe, perhaps like smelling the hair of a lover. It wasn't oddly satisfying, it was beautiful.**

I wasn't even bothered by watching where I was going, even now. All I was really bothered by was the shivering. The best I had to cover me was my leather coat which wasn't very good at keeping everything heated up inside. I guess I was really just a magnet to bad luck, especially since then I had walked into something and was pushed back almost immediately to the floor. Like what you would naturally do in a situation like this, I looked up, only to notice a pair of oddly penetrating blue eyes looking back into my bright golden ones, something that had sent a shiver down my spine. There was a smirk on the males face and I had only just noticed (when I was able to tear my eyes away from his) that his hair was silver, a rather unusual colour to be seen in a human. He held out a hand to me, the skin looking quite pale and it didn't seem as if he were bothered by the rain either. It all seemed to be coincidence, a cruel coincidence at that. I took the hand though, allowing the other to help me to my feet but he stayed to close for comfort, his hands upon my cheeks and I could already feel a swift blush sweep through them.

**He had been perhaps almost intoxicated with the beautiful smell to the point that he did not know that someone was about to walk into him until the last second, where the smell was at its strongest and it had been a natural reaction of his too push back whatever it was that hit him. However, it seemed that the smell was already on his hands now and he looked down at what it was that he had pushed over, only to meet a pair of unusual golden irises, something that was hardly seen at all now. It also seemed in that instant, he knew that the lovely smell was coming from the male he had pushed over. There was a smirk on his face. This male was most definitely beautiful in more ways than one as it seemed to Creed Diskenth who took in the image before him, eyes noticing the slightly toned torso beneath the white shirt which stuck to the male. He offered a hand to the male, pulling him up and touching his cheeks, seeming to take in his scent before leaving the other to stare after him, his hands taking in the form of a bell. When the male was no longer in site, he took the item out of his coat, examining the small bell and the name engraved into it. **_**Train Heartnet...**_

**A/N: Creed comes into this one obviously. I am going to continue this I think...**


	3. Chapter 2: Irritation

Sometimes I felt that there was some nerve to people who just didn't know when things were just perhaps too close for comfort. It seemed like that guy was one of them. The heat was still on my face. Yeah it was possible to say that I was definitely bisexual and as I walked back towards what would be home, I started to realise that my thoughts were already beginning to rest on that silver haired male.

"Goddamnit..." I sniffed, the cold of the rain starting to make my legs feel possibly numb from the onslaught it seemed to give me. _Just my luck, _it had distracted me a little though from my thoughts and that I was already great full for as it were because I didn't even know why my thoughts were lingering on someone who was so ignorant. I was completely sure by the fact that he had pushed me over. Nice I know...I had picked my way through the crowds easily. Tomorrow was going to be my twentieth birthday. There was nothing to be done for it though, there never really was. I didn't want anyone to do anything for me really if you know what I mean? There's just no real point in believing in something like that, that which would need to be celebrated in the minds of fools. I am no fool (later I will realise that I am really...). I placed my hands around my neck, something feeling completely absent from it as it were. Then I realized that my bell, my gift from Eve was missing. I had to find it. She would luckily hit me with something that would closely resemble a hammer if she found out I had lost it (usually she was the quiet one out of my friends...but if I did anything to get on her bad side, such as lose an important present from her, she would hit me...hard...)

**Everything seemed so quiet now and yet that was perhaps a deception that was created by the life of the city itself. By day, everything seemed so normal, by night it was another matter, a time Creed felt it was easy to blend in with due to how unusual he seemed to look compared to anyone else. ****His hand held onto the bell, sitting lazily on a sofa of an odd decor of colour. He turned it over in his hands a few times, his lips continuously muttering the name that was engraved into the side. **_****__**"Train Heartnet..." **_**His lips moved along with the words, taking in slowly the beauty of the name. All things that were beautiful should be taken in slowly, not to fast due to the quick growth of what would be a lack of interest. Yet his mind was not lingering on the beauty of the words but the beauty of the one who owned them. Creed knew of what was to happen to the youth, having already seen it happen once. **_**Heh, it will probably make him look even more beautiful, **_**he thought, his thoughts deciding to twist themselves into small obsessions. He would find out more about this male who seemed to linger in his mind. Finally placing the bell down onto the table, his blue irises wandered up into the darkening blue of the sky at twilight, the most peaceful time of the day. There felt a need to put his arm around someone's waist and he ****laughed**** a sickening, twisted sound that was not the original laugh that had lingered there for him before. ****Obsession was after all, a powerful ally or enemy...**

I had searched almost everywhere, retracing my steps, taking a look in every corner I could find, ignoring the stares I was already receiving from other people who didn't even understand what it was that was actually going on. Don't you find it irritating when people just stare and don't help or ask what you are doing? I've always it already twilight, the time day slowly became night and so by the looming darkness, I had to call it a day due to being unable to really see the ground well now. I was already soaked, wondering if my skin was red now as well. I was also quite close to home, opening the door to the apartment block, heading up the stairs and opening the door, the piece nearly coming off its hinges. The people who managed the maintenance of the apartments were supposed to have fixed up the door today but they were just as useful as a Christmas present without wrapping paper. Another curse shot out of my mouth. I was used to them doing this but it was still quite annoying, as it was supposed to have been done by now, right before my twentieth birthday so that I wouldn't have to worry so much about the door coming off on that particular day. Knowing my luck, they were bound to light, ignoring the flickering of the bulb. This whole apartment was falling apart but due to having only one job which just wasn't enough to pay towards the rent of much better places, so I was stuck in what everyone called the hell hole. Life surely does suck when you don't want it to.

**It hadn't been long to catch the scent of what he had picked up earlier, that scent that was oh so wonderfully addictive to Creed now, his senses heighted compared to what it was of normal people as it were. It seemed that the kitten wasn't far, his own nickname chosen for the cause of his sudden obsession as he had found another name engraved on the inside of the bell, **_**Black Cat. **_**Now that he thought back on what that name meant, it seemed that this Train did have certain cat-like qualities that added to what he actually looked like, like those oddly hypnotizing eyes that all of his kind seemed to have. Out of all that he had seen however, they suited him a lot better than what they did with others. ****Creed couldn't help but wonder if the kitten knew what he would become tomorrow night but there was a doubt to this. No one knew when they were finally going to change, that was what seemed to make the process a lot scarier than what it should have been. Taking a few steps forward, he stopped just as he noticed a dim light on in one of the windows. It shouldn't have really concerned him at all as he was out to find his kitten but then he noticed that a brunette male was leaning on the sill, looking out to the sky, the upper half of his body bare. Creed felt a certain heat spread over his cheeks. He knew that he shouldn't have looked at Train like that as they really didn't know each other but he found that he couldn't tear his eyes away, the blue orbs starting to take in the shape of each muscle that was shown to him now, without the other knowing. **

It wasn't really that long before I switched out the light and crawled into bed, without a real care for the problems that the world seemed to have now. My thoughts wouldn't linger on such problems such as pollution or the ozone layer as it were. They really didn't concern me at all believe it or not. And you could call me heartless about all that, I wouldn't care. I know that there are some out there who would be thinking along the same lines, and there is no point in denying it really. Life is too fragile, so let's just get on with it while we can. I turned, completely covered in the white sheets, wondering when sleep would overcome me but as my eyes began to close, my thoughts drifted back to the male from earlier. And that was when I had my first unusual dream for what would actually be a while.

**A/N: I'll give you cookies if you can guess what Creed is:P**


	4. Chapter 3: Birthday Surprise

Yeah, the day was here, the very day that was to be hated most. Well, it was actually night now, at around nine o'clock but I still hated it. I didn't get that much presents but I was happy that people did show that it was the thought that counted though. I had another bell off Eve. I didn't know what it was with her and bells, it almost seemed like she was perhaps obsessed or she knew something that was going to happen as this one had been identical to the first which I had lost. No, I simply shook my head, spiky brown hair seeming to fall out of place like it always did before pushing itself back up into where it was. It was just my paranoia playing up, that was it. Rinslet seemed to have given me a load of money whilst Sven, well all I got from him was just a card but I could understand why. The guy had hardly any money as it was and that was because he couldn't earn much due to the job he had taken up. The wages were barely enough to feed him now. And then there was something among the presents that intrigued me, a beautiful red rose. And there was nothing else that came with it to say who it was from but a face seemed to shoot across my mind. No, not that. There wasn't a name to place to the image and yet I felt the blush sweep up over my cheeks. It all seemed to click although it was a ridiculous notion of thought. Did I have a secret admirer?

**The mouth had turned into a grin. Creed had been doing this all day, from the time in the morning he cut out the stem of the rose that he had been growing in a green house that he was allowed to use as it was his passion to grow flowers, red roses in particular and the owner hardly ever used the green house anyway. It had taken some time, with the owner****'****s permission to fix the place up a little ready to grow such flowers but after that, there were to be no interruptions from his passion as it were. ****However it wasn't his main passion now. Since the boy had been on his mind for quite some time, after he saw him at the window, half-naked, he had taken to going back to the apartment at random intervals, hoping to see him once again before the boy made the change. ****He knew when the change would occur, had it written down since he first picked up the scent. And Creed knew that he would be there right before it all happened. There wouldn't be a way to explain this to Train as they didn't know each other in all fairness but it was hard to deny an obsession and if anyone happened to see the wings, they would hurt Train. ****And that was something that Creed Diskenth wouldn't let happen at all.**

"Well I wanted you...I wanted no one else...I thought it through...I got you to myself..." I didn't know why I was singing at this particular time of the night as I lay on top of the bed, half-naked which was perhaps almost always for me behind closed doors if you know what I mean? I hated the way I looked, didn't see why others took any interest at all. I didn't know what brought this on. Perhaps it was the fact that my old paranoia was preventing me from sleeping? I was starting to think that something was going to happen. I couldn't help it. When you had slits in your back like the ones I have, you would suspect anything really. It was close to twelve now and I was bored, really badly bored if it was safe to say. In the end I got up and stopped singing, heading out into the front room which was no bigger than my bedroom but I wasn't really complaining. The apartment itself was liveable, though there were a lot of problems that came with it. The lyrics went over in my mind quickly and it brought on the same face of the one I thought of who brought me the rose. My fingers played somewhat with the petals, taking in their smooth texture, wondering who would even pay any interest to me. And that was when I felt it for the first time in what seemed to be a while, a pain erupting from my back, quickly consuming my body, causing my body to fall over pathetically and my mouth to whimper at the feeling, almost as if something was going to come out of my back. My vision was darkening from the pain. Was that a normal sign? And that was when I heard the crash at the windows.

**It was due to happen at twelve that night that much Creed knew. His shoulders ached with the need to go to his Train, to get him away before their very enemies were all over the place, wanting to find a way to make his kitten forget the pain of transforming. Creed knew that pain, yet he was different to what his kitten was, a monster compared to the beauty, a weird version of the story Beauty and the Beast. That would be the way Creed would look at it if his kitten returned the feelings. As it was so sure that obsession was a part of what was either love or affection which would soon turn into love. ****The bell clutched in his hands tightly, he stood outside the apartment block, looking up at the exact window that belonged to Train and waited, hoping that he was wrong and yet he knew that the other, being only two years younger than him in physical body age would have turned twenty now. Creed was twenty two now, having turned into what he came to be at the age of twenty, something that wouldn't be accepted in the eyes of normal humans. They were the lucky ones though. Living such a life was a cursed life. Creed longed to share it with another. He hoped it would be his kitten. That was when his ears seemed to pick up the whimpering of pain. It was his sign now and without much thought he flew in through the window, smashing it to smithereens. **

At the smash of the window, my eyes opened, this time falling into familiar blue. Something came out of my back, I was so sure of it and it hurt badly. Yet I couldn't look, I didn't want to move my eyes away from the intense blue ones, afraid of breaking eye contact if you will. He knelt down beside me, placing something in my hand. I took a look at it and scowled. It was the first bell that Eve had given me as a present."You took this from me? How dare-"But I was hushed by a pair of lips on my own. It was certainly surprising and definitely enjoyable but I tried not to let him know that, without much success as I felt myself begin to respond to the kiss. I wasn't really complaining either. It felt...nice, perhaps more than nice. Right in its own way, but I didn't know this person at all. I pulled away, wanting to back away from him now but as soon as I began to take one step back, I felt him grab me around the waist. I began to feel worried."No backing out of this now kitten..." He said, giving a small peck to the lips and then seeming to fall through the window with me in his arms. I screamed. I couldn't help it. I did think that we were going to hit the ground. Both of us dead, our bodies splashed out for all to see but we didn't. That was when I saw the gold wings coming from my back and I was so sure that I fainted then.

**A/N: Well done to the people who guessed, you were close. He's the opposite of an angel...with an obsession for one. Yeah the idea is a little weird I admit...**


	5. Chapter 4: An Understanding

I was aware mostly of what had happened so far. First of all I had gained these weird slits on my back for reasons that would perhaps always remain unknown to me (no they won't.) And I knew that because of these slits I was a freak when compared to everyone else who was normal. Second, I met this man on a Sunday of all days in the rain where he had pushed me over and made me blush (he, by now had told me that his name was Creed Diskenth and he kept calling me kitten, although I really didn't know why.) And third, after he had revived me when we were on the ground, unharmed unlike what I had envisioned as a very short future, he told me that I was a part of an ancient race who lived amongst mortals, an angel. Yeah right, like I could even believe that but the wings were still there. He gave me back the original bell as he had taken hold of it while we went through the window and that was when my wings went back in. Did Eve know all along about this? It wouldn't surprise me really if she did but I was still scared. And I hated her now, hated her for not saying anything, for not warning me about what was going to happen, but did she really know? I had taken his hand without meaning too and we were walking, no one out to spot out the differences between us and them. He didn't quite tell me what he was but I could already tell it wasn't an angel. Perhaps a demon you ask? No don't be silly. If demons existed, why would one help an angel? Weren't they supposed to be enemies? You know the whole light against dark thing? Or perhaps it was the other way around? Perhaps the films always got it wrong when it came to that? Wait, they always did didn't they? God I feel so weak. I was too weak to try and run from Creed, not that I would really get anywhere I bet (he too changed into a more human form by this time.)

**There was an awareness to be shown that the other would probably try and run away from Creed Diskenth once his strength came back, but Creed knew he would never let the other go. In his own selfishness, he had silently claimed the other to be his own, to only leave when he said that he could, which ****would most likely be never due to all the thoughts ****that made him seem perhaps a little perverted. His**** hands were never kept to themselves and often the other male would struggle against this as they walked but Creed would just grin at him, the words "No going back" seeming to flicker continuously behind those blue orbs of pure mystery as it were. Once or twice, Creed would even turn to peck his cat on the lips and the responses were always worthwhile as the kiss would become passionate before the other would break away and scold him because the Black Cat thought they knew hardly anything about each other. Creed however, already knew enough about his kitten to claim that the obsession he knew that he had was a true, if not sickeningly addictive one. They walked further away from the apartment where his Train once lived, knowing that his own wasn't that far away now. He felt his Train shiver possibly from the cold as he wasn't really wearing anything on top, much to Creed's perversion. He put an arm around his cat, earning a scowl from him that seemed to grace his pretty features in a way Creed couldn't describe. **

**"Oh Train, what have I done now?" **

"Take your hands off me pervert..." I replied, feeling completely uncomfortable with his arm around me. Whatever I thought this guy was, I knew now that he was a sick pervert. That was why he kept kissing me, I was sure. And I was annoyed with my body. Each kiss had felt right, as if this was exactly meant to be and yet I was so sure that I hated him right? No, hate isn't the right word. I was just angry I guess. The angry Black Cat. It did seem to have a ring to it now at this moment in time itself. I batted his hand away, seeking some strength from the cold to run and yet he had put both his arms around me this time, lifting me up off my feet and over his shoulder. "Hey, what the hell are you doing? Put me down you crazy pervert!" I yelled, struggling a lot harder in his hand. He chuckled, probably showing that ridiculous grin of his. People started to star at us as we walked past.

"Oh but Train, we both know that as soon as your strength returns you would run away," He replied, his tone sounding as if this was just a normal conversation. "I can't let that happen..."

"And why not?" I asked him then, not really wanting to know the answer, just needing to know it really, to see if what I had suspected was true. Was he a stalker of some kind? Perhaps he was but if he were a stalker, I needed to get away now.

"Because...you are mine Train..." He replied and then I began to really struggle, biting, kicking, punching, everything and I felt the hand holding me change, felt the claws start to sink in and I yelped a little although they hadn't pierced the flesh. I was beginning to wear out anyway and so I gave up the fight, seeming to sink slightly as if I was going to fall off his shoulder head first, but his arm kept me there, possessiveness in the other male that had scared me quite a bit.

**There was a glare to be shown to anyone who dared to stare their way, to look at his Train as if he was some helpless victim of the sort. Creed always hated it when people started to assume things that wouldn't help them if it came to surviving at all. ****His kitten hung over his shoulder quit limply as if he was going to fall off and yet Creed wouldn't let such a thing happen. When Creed looked over at the Cat however, his eyes started to take in the fine shape of what his cat looked like from behind and his hands wandered, until he felt his kitten start to struggle as his fingers brushed past his sensitive area. **

**"Hands off...or this comes off..." Train said then, managing to lift himself up slightly, fingers laced around the strap of the bell, ready to pull it away from his neck.**

**"Okay Kitten, you win...We're here anyway..." Creed placed him on the floor then though his hand was still around him as he pulled him up the stairs, Train deciding not to fight against the other this time as the last time hadn't really proven useful at all. **


End file.
